Phone Sex
by Red Apple790
Summary: Sang agen D.S.O dilanda kerinduan yang sangat besar pada sosok wanita mata-mata. Apa yang harus dia lakukan malam ini? Haruskah dia menghubungi wanita itu?/ Come in, read, and review!


**Phone Sex**

**By**

**Red Apple790**

**Characters : Leon S. Kennedy & Ada W.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Rating : Mature**

**Warning : Lemon. Mengandung unsur seksual, jika tidak cocok untuk Anda, diperingatkan untuk tidak meneruskan dan tekan tombol kembali.**

* * *

Malam sudah lumayan larut di Washington D.C, biarpun begitu bukan artinya Ibukota Amerika Serikat itu akan sepi. Aktivitas di jalan raya masih ada dan ramai, yah, walaupun tidak sesibuk jalan di New York yang sebutannya sendiri adalah kota tidak pernah tidur.

Sudah selarut ini pun agen D.S.O berambut pirang itu belum juga tidur. Dia tadi habis mandi karena tidak biasanya malam hari ini terasa panas dan gerah, membasahkan tubuhnya sebentar di bawah _shower_ dengan sabun yang wangi membuat tubuhnya segar, kedua matanya pun jadi tidak merasakan kantuk sama sekali. Kedua mata biru Leon memandang ke arah langit-langit, tangannya menyilang diposisikan di belakang kepala. Ia terbaring di tempat tidur dengan melamun.

Sudah seminggu sejak wanita itu pergi ke luar kota dan dia sama sekali belum menghubunginya. Wanita itu sendiri berpesan kalau dia tidak perlu menghubunginya karena dia berjanji akan langsung berkunjung ke apartemen miliknya begitu ia sudah tiba di Washington, tapi mana buktinya? Seharusnya dia sudah sampai hari ini kan, tapi sejak siang tadi dia tidak ada berkunjung atau paling tidak menghubunginya. Pasalnya, ia sudah sungguh-sungguh merindukan wanita itu. Ia ingin tau bagaimana kabarnya.

Leon menggerakan badan menghadap ke samping. Seminggu sebelumnya, wanita itu ada berkunjung ke apartemennya, mengisi kasur di sebelahnya ini. Yah, tau saja... Intensitas pertemuannya dengan wanita itu sudah boleh dikatakan dengan, 'lumayan sering'. Wanita itu sudah mulai mengunjungi kediamannya, begitu juga dengan dia yang kadang mampir ke kediaman wanita itu, mereka kadang saling membuat janji bertemu di suatu tempat untuk makan bersama. _S__uatu kemajuan yang bagus_, begitu Helena Harper bilang padanya.

Sebelum wanita itu pergi ke luar kota untuk urusannya, saat itu mereka berdua berbagi malam bersama. Berbagi kehangatan di atas ranjang berseperai putih miliknya ini. Ia menggeluti tubuh polos yang mengekpos kulit putih susu wanita itu, mereka berbagi kecupan-kecupan kecil dan saling melontarkan suara-suara erangan nan erotis yang bergema di seluruh ruangan kamar ini. Tubuh mereka berkeringat saling menghantam dengan kasar, napas pendek dan memburu, mereka berdua saling mengumamkan nama satu sama lain. Sebuah malam yang amat liar...

''Sial...'' Leon mengumpat. Ini sungguh buruk, gambaran akan kegiatan panas yang dilakukannya bersama wanita itu malah menempel di dalam otaknya. Ini semakin membuatnya merindukan sosok wanita yang gemar dengan warna merah itu. Aroma tubuh wanita itu tertinggal di seperai ini hanya kehadirannya saja tidak ada.

Dia memandang pada benda kotak transparan yang tergeletak di samping tempatnya berbaring. Memandang cukup lama pada benda yang termasuk alat komunikasi jarak jauh itu. Akhirnya ia mengerakan tangan untuk meraih ponselnya, ia bangkit untuk duduk bersandar di kepala tempat tidur, dan lagi ia malah terdiam dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Dia bimbang, dia ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel transparannya ini tetapi dia ragu.

Leon menyentuh layar ponselnya, menggeser jarinya di atas permukaan ponsel dengan pelan untuk membuka kunci. Ia menatap _homescreen _dengan lama, bingung harus menyentuh apa selanjutnya. Bagaimana jika ia menulis dan mengirimkan sesuatu pada wanita itu? Siapa tau saja wanita itu membalas lalu mereka akhirnya saling bertukar pesan singkat, uh tapi... Bagaimana jika ia menghubungi wanita itu saja? Bukankah itu hal yang lebih baik? Dia jadi bisa mendengar suaranya. Leon tiba-tiba menyukai pilihan kedua dan dia menyentuh ikon kontak. Melihat daftar abjad A dan melihat nama Ada Wong di situ, pilihan muncul lagi di dalam benaknya. Telepon atau tidak?...

Leon berpikir selama sepuluh detik hingga akhirnya dia membulatkan tekad. Telepon...

Menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, Leon dengan sabar menunggu suara 'bib' yang muncul secara perlahan, berharap suara 'bib' itu menghilang dan teleponnya diangkat dengan segera. Hm, sudah berapa kali suara 'bib' ini muncul? Leon melihat jam digital berbingkai kayu yang ada di atas meja secara sekilas, lampunya yang berwarna merah menampilkan 11.15 _p.m_. _Apa mungkin dia sudah tidur?_ Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan boleh jadi benar karena dia masih mendengar suara 'bib' di ponselnya dan telepon darinya belum juga diangkat. Dia jadi merasa putus asa...

"Ya, tampan?"

Leon tersentak. Suara bernada rendah yang selalu ingin ia dengarkan itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam telinganya. Ia mendesah lega, tak dapat dipungkiri lagi ia sangat merindukan Ada Wong, hal kecil seperti mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia.

"Ada, aku minta maaf jika aku membangunkanmu."

Di lain sisi, Ada sedang menaruh gelas tinggi berisi air mineral pada meja kayu di samping ranjang. "Tidak," dia memanjat ke atas ranjang dan duduk di tengah-tengah, "mmm, sebenarnya aku belum tidur," senyuman kecil terulas di wajah cantiknya. Dia tak menyangka mendapati telepon dari agen Amerika itu malam-malam begini.

Leon tersenyum. Syukurlah ternyata wanita itu juga belum tidur,"Apa kau sudah pulang atau masih di luar kota?"

"Oh, aku di rumah. Sesungguhnya, aku sudah pulang sejak... Kemarin."

''Sejak kemarin? Lalu, kenapa kau tak megunjungiku? Bukannya kau yang membuat janji untuk berkunjung?''

Ada tertawa kecil, dia dapat membayangkan ekspresi wajah pria itu bila sedang kesal. ''Aku kelelahan, tuan. Dan aku berencana mengunjungimu besok pagi.'' Ada mengambil bantal kemudian menempatkan kepalanya dengan nyaman pada bantal lembut itu.

''Setidaknya kau meneleponku. Kau tau aku senang mendengar suaramu.'' ujar Leon di seberang.

''Hmm, kau ini pasti sangat merindukanku kan?''

Leon terdiam untuk beberapa detik, dia tertawa, ''Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Daritadi aku memikirkanmu.''

Ada hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar kata-kata pria itu, ''Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?'' tanyanya.

''Aku hanya duduk bersandar di ranjangku. Aku merasa kesepian dan aku menginginkanmu,'' Leon mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Rasa rindu yang berlebihan sudah cukup mengujinya selama seminggu ini, seharusnya wanita itu tau, ''Hei, apa selama ini kau tak rindu pada sentuhanku?''

Mendengar pertanyaan seperti itu dari suara berat Leon di ponselnya membuat Ada merinding, kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

''Uh...'' dia bergumam, sudut bibirnya yang tipis terangkat, walaupun Leon tidak bisa melihatnya tapi dia mengangguk pelan, ''...Ya. Aku merindukannya.''

Ada membayangkan pria itu sedang menyeringai sendiri dengan ponselnya, lalu suara Leon mengisi telinganya lagi, ''Ceritakan padaku apa yang kau rindukan?''

Ada menarik napas, ''Semuanya,'' jawabnya dengan nada yang lebih rendah, ''kedua tanganmu yang kuat menelusuri tubuhku, meraba semuanya. Lalu, mulutmu yang terlatih menciumi titik-titik sensitif yang sudah kau hafal dan lidahmu membasahi kulit tubuhku.''

Terdengar decakkan lidah dari ponselnya, Leon membalas dengan frustasi, ''Astaga, Ada...''

Wanita itu tertawa, mungkin apa yang dia katakan barusan membuat pria itu sulit bernapas. ''Hei, mau bermain _game_?''

''_Game_ seperti apa?'' tanya pria itu di seberang. Ada nada tertarik dalam suaranya.

Senyum di wajah Ada melebar, dia menukar posisi ponselnya pada telinga yang lain. ''Kau akan menyukainya. Kita hanya perlu mendengar dan berimajinasi.''

Leon terkekeh kecil, dia menegakkan badan di sandaran, ''_Phone sex, huh?_'' dia bertanya dengan satu alis terangkat.

''Apa itu sebutannya?''

Leon memutar kedua matanya, ''Jangan berlagak _innocent_,'' ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Dia telah memikirkan wanita ini, dan mempunyai pikiran kotor tentangnya. Jadi, dia menerima dengan senang hati ajakan permainan wanita itu, dia berdeham, ''Apa yang sedang kau kenakan?''

''Chemise.''

Napas pria itu menjadi berat. Dia dapat membayangkan potongan baju terusan longgar minim dengan rancangan provokatif yang dapat membuat pria terangsang. Bisa saja pakaian itu berbahan transparan yang dapat menunjukan kemolekan tubuhnya atau bisa saja berbahan satin tipis yang sungguh lembut bila disentuh. Ada pernah menunjukan satu padanya, yang berenda-renda dengan tali tipis. Dia ingat puting wanita itu mengeras terlihat sangat jelas dari pakaian yang ia kenakan. Ugh... Mengingat itu membuat reaksi denyutan pada kejantanannya. ''Apa warnanya?''

Ada mengelus dengan gerakan pelan kain satin yang melapisi tubuhnya, dia menjawab, ''Biru.''

Ah... Warna kesukaan dari si agen. Leon mengangkat alis, cukup heran dengan jawaban dari Ada, ''Kukira kau akan menjawab merah,'' ujarnya. Merah sudah menjadi ciri khas Ada Wong, dia selalu tau itu.

Ada tersenyum di ujung sana, ''_Well_, aku suka biru. Biru selalu mengingatkanku padamu. Itu membuatku ingat pada matamu, aku suka matamu...'' Ada membalas dengan nada manja.

Pria itu tersenyum, ''Aku juga menyukai matamu,'' ujarnya. Selalu ada kilatan misterius yang terpancar dari _hazel_ tajam itu. Dan itu selalu menuntut Leon untuk mencari tau.

''Bagian mana lagi yang kau sukai dariku?''

''Punggungmu,'' Leon langsung menjawab tanpa susah-susah berpikir, ''kau mempunyai punggung terkecil yang pernah ku lihat. Aku suka menyapukan tanganku di atas kulit punggungmu yang halus terlebih dahulu sebelum tanganku turun untuk meremas bokongmu.'' dia berkata-kata. Leon selalu melakukan itu saat ia sedang melumat bibir Ada, meraba-raba bagian tubuh dan punggung Ada sebelum tangannya merayap ke bagian bokong.

Terdengar hembusan napas dari ponselnya, dia tau wanita itu terkesiap karena perkataannya barusan. ''Apa yang kau kenakan sekarang?'' Ada bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang tadi Leon gunakan.

''Uh...'' Leon memperhatikan keadaanya. Memangnya apa yang dia kenakan? Tubuhnya polos, tidak mengenakan apa-apa kecuali selimut hangat yang menutupi bagian bawah. ''Kupikir aku sedang mengenakan selimut...''

''Dan?''

''Itu saja...''

Bagus. Ternyata pria itu sedang bertelanjang. Dia membayangkan tubuh atletis pria itu hanya dengan sehelai selimut. Selimut lembutnya menyembunyikan kejantanan pria itu, perut keras dan lengan berototnya terekpos di udara yang dingin. Oh, dia suka pemandangan itu. Tanpa sadar ia mendesah kecil.

''Ada, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?'' Leon bertanya. Matanya berkilat-kilat. Ada memberi jeda cukup lama, ia curiga wanita itu telah mulai menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Ia ingin tau apa fantasi wanita itu.

''Leon...'' Ada memanggil dengan manja, ''aku ingin merayap di atasmu. Duduk dengan nyaman di atas perutmu, menciumimu di bagian telinga, leher, dan rahangmu... Menyentuh otot tubuhmu...''

Leon menelan ludah, napasnya ia tahan sambil membayangkan mulut lembut Ada berada di sekitar tubuhnya. Membayangkan tubuh telanjang wanita itu di atasnya dan berdempet dengan tubuhnya. Selimut yang ia kenakan membentuk sebuah tonjolan, ''Itu bagus Ada, mulutmu selalu membuat kulit ku panas,'' dia berkata, ''Ada, apa kau menyentuh tubuhmu?''

''...Ya.''

''Kau masih mengenakan pakaian?''

Ada mengangguk walaupun Leon tidak melihatnya, ''Ya.''

Leon menghembuskan napas keras. Pakaian wanita itu pasti bergesekan dengan kulit tubuhnya, menggosok tubuh Ada dengan lembut. ''Jika aku ada di sana, maka aku akan menyingkirkan pakaian itu,'' ia akan melucuti pakaian seksi milik Ada, membiarkan tubuh Ada yang mulus terlihat, ''bisakah kau melenyapkan pakaianmu? Lepaskan itu untukku.''

Ranjang milik Ada berderit. Leon tau Ada sedang membuat gerakan, dia pasti mencoba untuk menanggalkan busana. Suara seksi Ada mengisi telinganya, ''Tuan Kennedy, aku sudah telanjang.''

Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah Leon, ia berujar, ''Sentuh tubuhmu. Biarkan tanganmu menyentuh tubuh halusmu dengan bebas...''

Ada tidak merespon ucapannya, pria itu mendengar hembusan napas dan suara mendesis mulutnya melalui ponsel. ''Ada, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?''

Ada melarikan telapak tangannya dari perut menuju bagian dada, ''Bermain dengan buah dadaku,'' ia melenguh kecil, dia memasukan beberapa jarinya ke dalam mulut membasahi dengan _saliva_, ''aku membasahi jariku lalu memutar puting payudara dengan jariku yang basah. Aku sedang berharap lidahmu melakukan itu Leon...''

Si agen berambut pirang terkesiap. Dia terdiam, masih mendengarkan suara Ada. ''Aku menekan payudaraku... Melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan padaku...'' kedua payudara Ada mengepas di telapak tangan Leon, begitu lembut dan berat. Pria itu memainkan kedua buah dada itu dengan bernafsu... Seandainya dia bisa melakukannya pada wanita itu sekarang...

Leon menurunkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam selimut, dia mengelus pada bagian paha dan selangkangan, ''Ada...'' dia menyebut dengan suara serak, ''gunakan jarimu untuk mencubit putingmu, lakukan dengan sedikit keras. Kau bisa menariknya...'' Leon menghembuskan napas, dia melanjutkan, ''bayangkan aku mengigitinya dengan gigiku.''

Ada menyentuh _speaker_ pada ponselnya terlebih dahulu, ia menaruh ponselnya di dekat bantal, kali ini ia menggunakan kedua tangan untuk menyentuh kedua daging kenyal di dadanya. Melakukan apa yang dikatakan Leon, dia memainkan kedua puting kemerahan miliknya. ''Aah...''

Leon bergidik ketika mendengar lenguhan si mata-mata yang lumayan keras. ''Saat mulutmu ada pada payudaraku, aku selalu menyukainya... Isapanmu sungguh kuat...'' di ujung sana, Ada tengah meremas kedua payudaranya dengan sensual, ''aku tau bermain dengan payudaraku membuat kau mengeras.''

Lenguhan keluar dari mulut agen Amerika, kejantanannya melakukan ereksi. Miliknya sudah meninggi seperti tower. Ada Wong yang sedang polos tanpa sehelai benang itu pasti sedang meliuk-liuk di atas ranjangnya, menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri. Malangnya, agen D.S.O Amerika ini tidak ada di sana untuk menerkam tubuh polos itu. Selimut yang menutupinya ia singkirkan, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Leon saat ini selain mengelus batang kejantanan miliknya sendiri. ''Ohh... Ada...''

''Leon, kau pasti sedang meraba penis hebatmu itu. Aku tau kau sangat keras, Leon...'' suara perempuan yang menggodanya membuat dirinya panas. Dia merasa benar-benar _horny_.

''Ya, Ada... Kau benar,'' Leon mengakui keadaannya saat ini. Biarkan saja Ada membayangkan miliknya yang keras ini sedang berdiri menjulang. ''Kau tau? Saat kau menggunakan mulutmu untuk menggulumku... Aku merasa hampir gila.''

Leon menciptakan visual di otaknya, Ada Wong mengulum bagian tubuhnya ini ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat. Menggunakan lidahnya untuk menjilatinya, pipinya mengempis saat dia menghisap begitu kuat. Oh... Dia begitu mahir, saat itu dia bisa mengulumnya hingga ke pangkal.

Bekas polisi kota Raccoon itu mengerang karena imajinasi kotornya, astaga... Dia begitu _turn on_ padahal wanita itu tidak berada di sisinya. Sosok Ada Wong memang luar biasa. Ia memainkan kejantanannya dengan gosokan dan kocokan, _precum_ keluar dari kepalanya.

''Mmh... Aku suka melakukan itu,'' Ada menjilat dan mengigit bibir bawahnya, ''kau berdenyut di dalam mulutku...''

Ada menyentuh bagian kewanitaanya, dia sudah tidak tahan, ''Leon...'' jarinya menyentuh bagian klitoris, dia mendesah sedikit sebelum berkata, ''aku sudah sangat basah. Ann... aku tak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan...'' Ada berbisik manja. Kali ini ia menelusupkan jarinya ke dalam liangnya, dia merintih kecil, ''Oh... Aku memasukan jariku...''

Ponsel Leon tercengkeram sangat keras oleh tangannya. Tuhan andaikan dia ada di sana... Wanita itu sudah basah dan dia malah bermain solo menggunakan jarinya. Andaikan dia di sana, dengan segera dia akan menenggelamkan kejantannya ini ke dalam liang hangat wanita itu...

''Gerakan jarimu dengan cepat Ada...'' suara Leon terdengar dalam. Dia menggosok kejantanannya dengan napas menderu, ''tambahkan lagi jarimu, telusupkan ke dalam liang sempit itu...'' Rasa gosokan dari tangannya ini memang terasa nikmat, tetapi sensasi saat ia memasuki wanita itu jauh lebih nikmat. Leon memejamkan mata, ia berfantasi kejantannya ini tepat di depan liang wanita itu, liangnya yang basah bersiap menyambutnya dengan kehangatan.

Desahan-desahan dari si mata-mata selalu mengirim getaran ke seluruh tubuhnya, darahnya juga terasa mendidih. ''Ada, penisku selalu memompamu dengan penuh tenaga... Gerakan jari-jarimu secara keras dan cepat...''

Ketiga jari milik Ada menghujam ke dalam kewanitaannya dengan tempo gerakan lebih cepat, kadang diselinginya dengan menggosok klitoris. Matanya terpejam dan napasnya terpotong-potong.

''Mmmh...''

''Lebih cepat, Ada... Lebih keras.''

''Leon!''

''_Yeah_, aku senang kau meneriaki namaku...''

Ada membuka kakinya dengan lebar, jari-jarinya yang bersarang di bagian kewanitaanya tenggelam lebih dalam, menyentuh pada titik G, dia melenguh dengan nikmat, ''...Ohh, Aku membayangkan penismu mengisiku...''

''_Yeah_, dan kau membungkusku dengan begitu hangat... Dindingmu menyempit di sekitarku...'' Leon menggosok dengan lebih cepat. Rahangnya terkatup dengan tekanan yang kuat, dia membayangkan kejantanannya memompa dengan sangat kencang ke dalam liang si wanita mata-mata.

Desahan bertubi-tubi keluar dari mulut Ada, wanita itu merasa tubuhnya berguncang, mulutnya terbuka dan dia melenguhkan nama Leon, dia berhasil mencapai orgasme. Si agen di ujung telepon mengerang ketika namanya disebut-sebut dan dia akhirnya meledak, memuncratkan cairan miliknya di tangan.

''Oh...'' Ada terengah, ''oh Tuhan...''

Leon mengatur napas, ''Kau tak apa-apa?''

Ada tersenyum di sana, dia mengambil ponselnya dan mendekatkannya pada mulut, ''Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tanganku basah...''

Leon tertawa, dia melihat pada tangan kanannya yang basah karena hasil masturbasinya, ''Berarti kita sama,'' ujarnya.

Ada tersenyum geli mendengar ucapan dari pria itu. Dia terdiam sesaat, memejamkan mata dan menghela napasnya, ''Aku merindukanmu...''

Leon terkejut dengan dengan penuturan darinya, tapi kalimat tadi membuat pria itu menghangat, dia membalas, ''Aku juga merindukanmu...''

Ada tersenyum kecil, padahal tadi pria itu sudah mengakui bahwa dia merindukannya tapi sekarang pria itu mengatakannya lagi. ''Aku tidak percaya malam ini aku menelanjangi diri gara-gara kau...''

''Ya, kau melakukannya untukku...'' Leon menyeringai lebar, ''akan kubuat kau berteriak kenikmatan bila kita bertemu nanti.'' dia berkata dengan percaya diri.

''Benarkah?''

''Ya, _gorgeous_...''

Ada menaikan alis, ''_Gorgeous_? Apa itu sebuah _nickname_?''

Leon tersenyum sambil bergerak untuk merebahkan badan, ''_Gorgeous_ satu kata paling cocok untuk mendeskripsikanmu.''

''Dan _handsome_ kata paling cocok untukmu...''

Leon terkekeh, ''Aku selalu tersanjung jika kau menyebutku itu...'' ujarnya, ''kau tak perlu mengunjungiku besok. Aku akan ke sana...''

''Oh, sungguh?''

''Mm-hmm. Tunggu aku besok.''

''Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu...'' Ada membalas lembut, ''sampai jumpa besok...''

''Ya, sampai jumpa besok.'' Leon membalas wanita itu. Dia terdiam untuk beberapa detik tapi tiba-tiba dia tersadar dan dia membuka mulut, ''_Gorgeous_?'' panggilnya dengan cepat, takut sambungannya akan terputus oleh Ada.

''Hm?''

''Selamat tidur.''

Senyum kecil terukir di wajah si mata-mata, ''Selamat tidur.''

* * *

Uwoo~! Hello!

Hm, pertama-tama Red mau bilang terima kasih sama yang udah _review_ atau _faved_ cerita Aeon yang sebelumnya, makasih ya! Maaf kalau Red nggak ada nge-PM buat ngucapin terima kasih, dan yang nge_review_ ga pake akun juga terima kasih.

Eerr... Ternyata Red mengeluarkan rating M lagi. Bagaimana ceritanya? Red nggak nyangka bisa menulis hal buah-buahan lagi. Seperti biasa lemon selalu susah untuk ditulis. Kalo diperhatiin sih, cerita ini bisa lanjut kali ya? Tapi nggak tau juga deh, soalnya sih maunya ini _oneshoot_. Kalau mau dibuat _chapter_ berikut pun Red untuk sekarang belum ada ide... Oleh sebab itu di akhir ga ada tulisan _End_ atau TBC soalnya Red masih bimbang :p

Oke, ada kotak kosong di bawah. Silahkan isi _review_ kalian. Dan tambahkan ke favorit jika kalian menyukai cerita Red kali ini. Terima kasih sudah membaca! ;D


End file.
